


Light in the Dark

by shinosame



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinosame/pseuds/shinosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of two mafia bosses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rush drabble so don't expect too much.

_“He’s going to the east wing.”_

Enma pulled his earpiece after hearing Adelheid’s words. He moved to the car’s door, only to be stopped by Aoba.

“Where are you going Enma?”

Enma gave him a smile before exiting the vehicle. Aoba looks to Julie beside him and they both sigh. They followed Enma out of the car and stood on either side of him, both alert for any danger that may come. They waited for minutes before Adel and Rauji came out of the wrecked building, a struggling body over the latter’s shoulder. Rauji dumped the body at Enma’s feet, the person releasing a grunt at the rough treatment.

“ _Signor Adessi_ , good afternoon,” Enma greets him in Italian. The person, a middle-aged man wearing a tattered beige suit, leered at Enma. He was surprised by the hit he received from his left, where Adel was standing. He coughed out some blood and spat out a tooth. “The Shimon _capo_ is talking to you, pig.” Adel was about to hit him again when Enma held his hand up. He crouched down to the man’s level.

“You know what we want, _signor_. This could be easier for the both of us.” Enma said, his tone soft and persuading. Adessi sneered and said, “I would rather die than tell you scum.” Enma sighs before standing back up. He turned to Aoba and Julie. “Bring him to _Varia_ ,” he says before going back to the car. As he was about to get inside, Adessi, being held up by Aoba and Julie, spoke.

“I’ll tell you one thing though, Shimon,” Adessi starts. “ _We_ will be coming for the Vongola, especially the _capo_.” Before any of the guardians could move, Adessi was lying on the ground, struggling with the force pulling him down. Enma moves back towards him while his guardians stood back, though they were ready to act if things got out of hand. Adessi saw Enma’s shoes in front of his face. He tried to look up but regretted it once he got a glance of Enma’s expression.

“Let me tell you something as well, scum.” Adessi felt a chill run up his spine and his sweat go cold. He couldn’t tell if he was shaking because of his resistance to the gravitational pull or if he was shaking out of fear. “If you lay a hand on even a strand of hair on the _capo_ ’s head, I will make you wish I killed you right now.” Even as Enma left him and lifted the gravitational pull, Adessi still shook like a leaf, never getting rid of the feeling of death on his skin as he remembered that gaze over and over.

* * *

 

Tsuna sighed as Gokudera and Yamamoto trailed him.

“Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I can walk around on my own just fine,” Tsuna said.

“But _Jyuudaime_ , I can’t leave you alone, wandering around the manor, pregnant,” Gokudera countered. Yamamoto just smiled and nodded. Tsuna sighed again, this time in resignation, muttering a, “fine.” As the trio walked, Tsuna kept his hands under the bump protruding from his abdomen and rubbed every now and then whenever he felt the twins move. He pulled Gokudera and Yamamoto out into the gardens to take a seat on a bench. Yamamoto helped Tsuna sit down while Gokudera ordered a guard to fetch a drink for Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto somehow got into an argument, though the pink tint on Gokudera’s cheeks told Tsuna that they were going to be okay. Tsuna looked down and caressed the sides of the bump and felt soft kicks from the twins. He felt a sudden ache in his chest but it left as soon as it came. He kept quiet about it, yet continuing his ministrations on his pregnant belly. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a shadow blocked the sunlight on his position. He looked up and saw a smiling Enma holding onto a glass of water. Tsuna blinked and looked around as he noticed the absence of his two best friends-slash-guardians. Enma sat beside him and handed him the glass. Tsuna thanked him before he took a sip of the cool liquid. Enma took it back after Tsuna handed it back. He placed it on the space beside him. When he turned back to Tsuna, the latter gave him a look.

“Was the mission difficult?” Tsuna asked in a worried tone, a hand on his tummy while the other reached for Enma’s. “No, it wasn’t. Why do you ask?” Enma wrapped his left around Tsuna’s waist and the other took Tsuna’s reaching hand in his. “I just felt something bad a while ago.” Enma hummed, trying to ignore the topic. He wasn’t sure what Tsuna felt; if it was the imminent danger coming for them or the something else. He just rested his head on top of Tsuna’s and closed his eyes. The silence between them was peaceful and serene. It was something they both wished would last forever.

“Have you thought of a name?” Tsuna asked out of the blue. “I thought we agreed to name them once they were born?” Tsuna let out a whiny sound and pulled away from Enma’s hold. “I don’t want to name our children something weird.” Enma chuckled as he answered, “Alright then. Do you have any ideas?” Tsuna blushed. He looked away, embarrassed. “No,” he whispered. Enma reached for his hand. “Should we use Japanese names?” Tsuna took a moment to think before nodding. Enma nodded and moved his hand to Tsuna’s, the one rested on his baby bump. They sat quietly, thinking of any possible name for their little ones.

“How about Yasahiro for our son? It would be good if our son was composed in any situation and thinks before he acts,” Enma explained. Tsuna looked at him and thought about the name. Enma couldn’t help but smile as he observed Tsuna’s expression; forehead scrunched up, lower lip sucked in his mouth. He admired Tsuna until the latter looked up at him with a smile.

“Yeah, I like that,” Tsuna agreed. “And for our daughter?”

“What about Yoshiko, a child of joy?”

Tsuna thought it over but he didn’t seem to think the name suited his baby girl. Enma laughed and said, “Do you have a name in mind?”

“Kaiya. I’d like our daughter to be forgiving, especially since our world is much crueler than a normal one.”

Enma couldn’t help but notice the sudden heavy tone in Tsuna’s voice. He kissed Tsuna’s temple as a form of comfort. Enma remembered the threat he received earlier, about them coming for his family. At that moment he made a promise, not only to Tsuna but also to himself.

“No matter what, I’ll keep you all safe.”


End file.
